Big Time Trouble
by hpkatniss345
Summary: What happens when a fan gets scared after a BTR concert. What happens she meets BTR and she gets stuck with them and Kendall starts to have feelings for her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That concert was amazing!" yelled Carlos.

"Yeah it was. Concert was amazing and the fans were so loud!" said Kendall, Logan and James all together.

Big Time Rush had just finished their concert at the Comcast center in Boston Massachusetts as part of their 2012 summer tour. They were heading back from the concert when all of sudden they heard a soft cry coming from one of the arena's office's.

"What was that?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know" said Kendall.

When they all walked into the arena's office they saw a security guard with a young teenage girl who was crying. She was around the age of seventeen, with curly long brown hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a t-shirt that said "I HEART BIG TIME RUSH" and jeans. The young girl looked very unhappy and also frightened. "Please help me find my friends so I can go home" cried the girl.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James all looked at each other and felt bad of what was happing to the young girl. Kendall decides to walk over to her and try to comfort her.

"Hey it's all right. Don't cry" said Kendall. When the young girl looked up and saw Kendall Schmidt she was so surprised.

She said "Oh my God your'e Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush!"

Kendall laughed and then he looked over at James, Carlos and Logan and then he said

"Hey guys, come on over". When the rest of the band came over the young girl was in total shock. "Whoa, you okay there?" asked Logan.

"F-f-f-fine. I can't believe that I am in the same room at Big Time Rush!" said the young girl.

"Yeah, calm down and why don't not you tell us your name" said James.

"Oh sorry, my name is Rachel Anderson" said Rachel.

"So Rachel, why are you crying?" asked Kendall.

"Well…it's a long story" said Rachel. "

We have plenty of time" said Kendall.

"Okay then…here it goes" said Rachel.

_Rachel's P.O.V:__ It all started when my mom surprised me with tickets to your concert. I was so excited because you are my idols and I love you. Anyways I asked my three best friends Ashley who loves you James, Emma who loves you Carlos and Sarah who loves you Logan if they wanted to come with me. We were very excited. On the day of the concert my mom dropped us off here. We all went to go find our seats, which were in the 4__th__ row and then the concert begin. After Rachel Crow and Cody Simpson performed. It was finally your guys to perform and the concert was incredible and I remember that you Kendall waved at me twice. After the concert it was time to go. I got up with my friends and we started walking. All of a sudden there were a ton of people. I have Claustrophobia which means I am afraid of really tight spaces. I started to freak out and have trouble breathing and all of a sudden I couldn't find my friends. I was so frightened that I didn't know what to do. Then one of the security guides found me and brought me here._

After Rachel was done with her story all of the guys noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Wow that must be a scary experience" said Carlos.

"Yeah it was" said Rachel.

All of a sudden Kendall wrapped his arms around Rachel and Rachel didn't even faint she just let him hold her. After what seems like forever Kendall finally let Rachel go.

"Do you feel better?" asked Kendall. "

Yeah I do, thanks" said Rachel.

"No problem" said Kendall.

Song for meeting big time rush Worldwide by Big Time Rush


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's going to happen next?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know maybe you try to call her friends and see if they haven't left yet" said Kendall.

"Okay I will try" said Rachel.

Then Rachel took out her Big Time Rush phone and then when all of the guys saw it they laughed.

Rachel's P.O.V: I decided to call Ashley's phone number. One problem the phone kept on ringing and ringing and then there was a voice message.

"Hey Ashley, it's me Rachel. Are you guys looking for me still? I am fine I am backstage."

Calm down, calm down, calm down, I said to myself. I looked over and I relied that Kendall was looking at me again.

"Is everything all-right?" asked Kendall.

"No, my friend Ashley didn't pick up. I am thinking they are driving home and left without me!" said Rachel.

"Uh-oh … so now what?said Kendall.

"Why not you try to call your parents?" asked Logan.

"That's a good idea…but one problem my parents went on a trip" said Rachel.

"How about we ask Matt, our main security guard and see what he can do" said Kendall.

Kendall walked over to one of the security guard and asks him

"Hey, can you get Matt for us?"

"Sure" said the venue security guard.

After a few minutes Matt appeared and then he said.

"What's seems to be the problem guys?" asked Matt.

"This is Rachel Anderson; she is one of our fans who went to our concert. She went with her friends Ashley, Emma and Sarah. After the concert was done they were about to leave when all of a sudden tons of fans starting walking. Rachel has Claustrophobia and so she got scared and then she got rescued by one of the security guards and then she went backstage with them and meets us. One problem, her friends left without her and her parents are on a trip" said Kendall.

"Wow that is a problem, hey how long is the venue open till" said Matt to one of the security guard.

"The hours are from 12:00pm-11:00pm depends on the concert" said one of the security guards. "What's the time?" asked Matt.

"Its 10:55 almost closing time" said one of the security guard.

"Hey, Matt I know this meet be bad for the band, but I was thinking why not she comes with us and spends the night and then Rachel can try to call her friends in the morning. I think it's a bad idea to have fan stay here by herself" said Kendall.

"Fine but we have to be careful. We have to be careful because of the Paparazzi can't find out about this" said Matt. "Fine, is that okay Rachel?" asked Kendall.

"Umm…yeah that's fine" said Rachel.

Rachel's P.O.V: Ahhh! I can't believe that I am going to the hotel with Big Time Rush. I am freaking out. My friends are going to be so jealous of me. What on earth I am going to wear though!

"Are you okay Rachel?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah fine" said Rachel.

song for chapter: Sparks fly by Taylor Swift

*PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"One question, what kind of pajama's should I wear?" asked Rachel. '

"We can try to buy clothes on the way to the hotel" said Matt.

"Okay" said Rachel

"We better get going before the paparazzi tries to find out" said Matt.

Then Matt with Kendall, Rachel, James, Carlos and Logan all started walking towards the door of the venue. When they all arrived at the backdoor they open up the door.

"The car is over waiting for us over there but be careful" said Matt.

"Okay" said Kendall, Rachel, James, Carlos and Logan.

They all started running towards when all of a sudden Rachel heard a rather loud clicking sound coming from behind a car.

"What's that?" asked Rachel.

"UH-OH IT'S THE PAPARZZI RUN!"yelled Matt.

Then they all started running towards the car. When they got into the car Matt was furious "Great, that's what we didn't want, now the idiotic paparazzi knows what's going on"

"Hey, don't blame Rachel, it's not her fault" said Kendall.

"I am not, but Kendall, this never would have happen if she didn't come with us" said Matt.

Rachel was on the verge of tears and then she said, with her voice shaking "I am sorry, I caused so much trouble, maybe I should go and find my way home by myself!" said Rachel.

"Rachel, please don't cry we didn't that the paparazzi was going to come and see us" said Kendall.

"Okay, Then where should I get my pajamas?" asked Rachel.

Kendall looked on his Ipad and after a few minutes Kendall said "There is a target on the way we can stop there and you and Matt can go get your pajamas. Right Matt?" asked Kendall.

"Fine, but we have to make it quick" said Matt.

After a few minutes they finally stopped at a nearby Target. Then Matt and Emily got out of Target and went in. As soon as they were done, Rachel was holding a plastic bag.

"What Kind of pajamas, did you get?" asked Kendall. "Let me show you" said Rachel. Rachel opened up the bag and took her pajamas.

Then Rachel took out her pajamas and she showed everyone. They were pink with a picture of Big Time Rush on the top and on the Big Time Rush logo.

When Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all saw the pajamas they all laughed.

"Wow, why did you pick those?" asked Kendall.

"I thought they would be perfect for the moment" said Rachel.

"Let's get back to the hotel before anyone see's us" said Matt. "Good idea" said Rachel. Then they all drove to the hotel.

Song for the chapter: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

ocument here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When everyone finally arrived at the hotel they got out. Then they all went over to the front office of the hotel.

"Hello, we are here for our rooms and one extra we have a special guest" said Matt.

"Hey Rachel, do you mind having a room to yourself?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah, I will be fine, I have my room and slept once by myself while my parents had their own at the hotel" said Rachel.

"Okay" said Kendall.

"Certainly, Mr. Thomas, your room is 201, Mr. Schmidt and Mr. Maslow your room is 202, Mr. Pena and Mr. Henderson your room is 204 and last but not least is Miss.…What's your name Miss. ?" asked the front office clerk.

"Rachel Anderson" said Rachel.

"Alright Miss. Anderson, your room is room 203" said the front office clerk.

"Thank you" said Rachel.

"You're Welcome Miss. Anderson" said the Front office clerk.

After everyone got their keys to their rooms, they all decided to go upstairs to their room.

When Rachel got into her room, she was surprised of what she saw. The bed was huge, almost as big when she went to the hotel with her parents, a bathroom which was also big, a big TV.

She walked over to the bed and sat down.

Rachel's P.O.V: Wow! I can't believe how big everything is. I remember when I went to a hotel in Florida it wasn't as big as it is here. I still can't believe that I am with Big Time Rush. They all seem really nice and sweet especially Kendall. I am starting to feel a little homesick. All of a sudden I felt hot stinging tears down my face and I realized I was crying.

Meanwhile, Kendall and James were heading towards their room when all of a sudden they heard a soft crying.

"What was that?" asked James.

"I don't know I think's its Rachel, let's go to her room and see what's wrong" said Kendall.

When Kendall and James got to Rachel's room they opened up the door. The minute, they walked in they saw Rachel crying.

Kendall walked over to Rachel and then he said "Rachel, What's wrong why are you crying?"

"I don't know, maybe I am starting to feel a little homesick" said Rachel.

"Oh, do you miss your friends and family?" asked James.

"I do" said Rachel.

"Why not you come and sleep on the couch, I am sure matt wouldn't mind if you slept with us" said Kendall.

"Okay" said Rachel.

When they got to Kendall and James room they all went in. Rachel got over to the couch and started to fall right to sleep.

song end of the Chapter- A Place In This World by Taylor Swift


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning when Kendall and Rachel woke up they noticed that James wasn't there.

"I wonder where James is?" asked Kendall.

"Maybe, he went for breakfast somewhere" said Rachel.

"Maybe, I am going to text him" said Kendall.

Kendall took out his IPhone and then he texted James "Hey were are u?" and after a few minutes a text came back which said "Sry, Matt woke me up and told me to go to the bus. I saw that you and Rachel were still sleeping I decide not to wake u up".

"Are u guys on the bus still?" Kendall texted back.

"Yea, u better come before the paparazzi shows up" replayed James.

"Got it" replayed Kendall.

"Where are they?" asked Rachel.

"They are in the tour bus already, James decided not to wake us up and left us here" said Kendall.

"Oh okay, we better get going" said Kendall.

After Kendall and Rachel both got dressed, they went downstairs. When they got downstairs, they returned the key and went outside towards the bus. When they got inside of the tour bus they saw Logan, James, Carlos and Matt looking rather furious.

"What's wrong?" asked Kendall.

"Look at this" said James who was holding a newspaper.

Kendall took the newspaper away from James and then he looked at it.

Then he saw why everyone was mad about. On the front page of the newspaper was picture of Kendall with Rachel with the headline in which it said "KENDALL SCHMIDT OF BIG TIME RUSH WITH A MISTIROUS GIRL"…

"Kendall Schmidt of Big Time Rush was spotted was young girl

Seem to be the age of seventeen, with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Wearing a big time rush t-shirt which said "I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH"

Big Time Rush had just finished their concert at the Comcast Center,

When we noticed the teenage girl with them".

After Kendall was done reading the article he was in shock and furious. "I can't believe they did this".

"Yeah" said James.

Kendall looked at Rachel who was quiet during the whole time. "You okay?" asked Kendall, "Nope, I am mad also" said Rachel.

**Rachel's P.O.V-** I can't believe this is happening to me. How will my parents react when they see this. I wish this would never have happen.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kendall.

"I don't know" said Matt.

song end of the chapter : Your'e not alone by Big Time Rush

***I am going to take a break from writing this story for a while but I will write more later***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What should we do?" asked Kendall

"I don't know, why not we see how this goes and then we can figure out a plan to do next" said Matt.

Rachel's P.O.V:

I still can't believe this is happening to me. I am scared of what's going to happen and maybe my parents will see this and then I can go home. Maybe I should check on my computer of what other fans like me are saying. I know it's a bad idea, but I want to find if they are saying nice things or bad things about me.

"Uh. Kendall, do you know if anyone of you have a lap top that I can barrow?" asked Rachel.

"Sure, it's underneath the TV in a counter "said Kendall.

Rachel went over to the TV and opened the counter and then she took a white mac laptop.

She then turned it on and afterward went on twitter and then she logged in.

Her username was BTRfanforlife223. She clicked each of the guy's Twitter page and then she saw a tons of comments.

IluvBTR334: Jamesmaslow who is that? She is not very pretty and why is she with you? "Well that was rude" thought Rachel

IheartKendall333: 1LoganHenderson Kendall I love you so much, but why are you with her? "Wow another hate comment" thought Rachel.

IluvCarlos212: TheCarlosPena Carlos who is that? Why is she with you? "That one not so bad" thought Rachel.

Then Rachel saw the last comment which said

IluvKendallForever333: HaffronDrive Why is she with you? I thought you wanted to be with me not her. She is so not pretty.

After she read the comment she didn't notice that tears were coming down her face. She didn't notice that Kendall was standing there looking at her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" asked Kendall.

"It's nothing. I am fine" said Rachel.

"No you're not you can tell me" said Kendall.

"Fine, Fans were being mean to me and writing mean stuff about me and the stupid article okay" said Rachel.

Kendall walked over and sat down next Rachel and wrapped his arms around and Rachel just cry and cry,

"You can show me" said Kendall.

"Okay" said Rachel.

Then Rachel showed the hateful comments to Kendall. After Kendall was done reading the comments. He was so mad.

"I can't believe the fans wrote that stuff about you" Said Kendall.

"What are you going to do?" asked Rachel

"Don't worry I will think of something" said Kendall

Song end of the chapter: Cover Girl By Big Time Rush


End file.
